


"I love you, my little Bon-bon."

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Albus, Drunk Gellert, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus and Gellert get into a fight, so as a punishment, Gellert isn't allowed to Albus' room. Albus is determined to teach Gellert a lesson, who gets drunk out of desperation. Luckily enough, in his drunken state, Gellert has a full-proof plan how to make up with Albus. He'll sing him a serenade! Will Albus take him back?Bonus: Aberforth is enjoying in Albus' embarrassment.





	"I love you, my little Bon-bon."

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given by Shiorino and I just had to write it. Thank you!

Albus was sitting in his room, anger brewing inside and he was just silently grumbling. He was sitting on his bed, arms crossed on top of his chest and he was just cursing Gellert; he was an idiot. He was stupid, selfish, always making fun of him. It seemed that it was his favourite way to pass his free time to make fun of him. It wasn’t anything serious, of course not, but Albus himself was a drama queen as well and after Gellert had been messing around with him throughout the entire day, he had had it enough. Told Gellert he wasn’t welcomed in his room that day anymore. You’d think that it would somehow make Gellert be a bit more serious, but he just laughed at him as he told him that. In the end, Albus snapped and locked Gellert out of his room, after he made sure he took away his wand and was now just rolling his eyes. His boyfriend was a certified idiot. 

 

Albus knew that Gellert was standing under the window of his bedroom, he could hear his whining before, begging him to open the window at least, but Albus tuned him out completely. Gellert was able to always get away with everything because he knew just what to say or look at Albus a certain way that it made the older wizard forgive him almost immediately. But not that time, Albus was determined that he was going to teach him a lesson. No one was going to disrespect him like that. Albus rolled his eyes when he heard Gellert calling out to him again, throwing little stones at the window, in a desperate hope that Albus would come running to him, but it didn’t work and Gellert started whining again. He was calling out Albus’ name in that very usual and very annoying tone, Albus rolling his eyes and he just went out from his room and went over to Aberforth, Ariana and their mother, helping them with setting up the dinner. 

 

Kendra asked if Gellert was joining them for dinner, but Albus said that Gellert was busy with other things, so that he wouldn’t be able to make it. Aberforth, however, knew all about their little (stupid in his opinion) fight and was just laughing, because to him it was hilarious. They were bickering like an old married couple. While Aberforth found it amusing, Ariana was quite bummed out that Gellert wasn’t coming to dinner. Hoping that Gellert would give it up and just go over to the barn for the day, Albus returned back to his room, happy and full of optimism. But, Merlin, was he mistaken. 

 

“Albus,” came out a whine as soon as Albus turned on the light in his room and he rolled his eyes. Okay, just pretend that you don’t hear him. “Al, I know you can-can hear me,” said Gellert, slurring his words and Albus narrowed his eyes. Was Gellert… drunk? Albus slowly came closer to the window and took a quick peek. Indeed, there was Gellert, holding a bottle of Firewhisky, swaying on his legs and was looking up. Where did he even get that?! “I can see you, Al!” said Gellert when he noticed Albus at the window and then started waving happily. 

 

Albus stepped back and face-palmed himself. Gellert was so upset over their fight that he went ahead and got drunk…  _ very _ drunk for that matter, trying to drink his sorrows away. That was his and Albus’ first fight and he didn’t know how to deal with it! “Albus please let me inside,” whined Gellert and then hiccuped, giggling. “I’m freezing over here,” he said and pretended that his teeth were chattering. “Brrr.”

 

“You’ll live, it’s summer,” shot back Albus and Gellert’s jaw dropped. Albus was really going to let him be outside?! But, he said he was sorry! He apologised; it’s not like he meant anything serious. Just Albus got so worked up when he would mess around with him and it was adorable and amusing to the blonde one. 

 

“I’m starving,” whined Gellert again. “I’ll starve to death, Al,” said Gellert and sat down onto the grass as standing became too much of a challenge. “Goodbye, cruel world,” said Gellert and laid on the ground, Albus narrowing his eyes as he looked outside and he rolled his eyes. Still, he cared for Gellert, so he opened up the window. 

 

Hopeful, Gellert quickly sat up and giggled; he finally got to Albus! But, again, he was mistaken. All that Albus did was throw him out a pillow, a blanket and a piece of bread. “There, you’ll live,” said Albus and then closed the window again, Gellert sitting there dumbfounded, looking like a little bundle of sadness and he whined.  _ Again.  _ At this point, Albus really was tempted to mute him with a spell. 

 

“You’re so cruel, Albus,” said Gellert and crossed his arms on top of his chest, throwing a temper tantrum. Drunk Gellert really was something, even more, annoying than the sober version of himself and Albus was just rolling his eyes. However, his whining wasn’t bothering only Albus anymore, he was starting to piss off even Aberforth, who opened the window of his bedroom and stuck his head out.

 

“Will you keep it down. Merlin, just shut the hell up,” yelled out the younger Dumbledore.

 

“Oh, go choke, Abe,” said Gellert and Aberforth only groaned and stuck his head back inside. Ugh, if only he was old enough to perform magic outside the school, he would hex the shit out of Gellert. 

 

That made Albus laugh and he just shook his head, then went back to his bed, opened up a book and tried to tune out his boyfriend again, reading, but that turned out to be pointless, because, at one point, Gellert started  _ singing.  _ Yes, singing. Serenading to Albus. Out of his desperation to make up with Albus, Gellert did the only thing that he could think of. Surely he would win Albus over with singing! He knew that his boyfriend loved songs, so it was a full-proof plan!

 

“Albus, my dear Albus,” sang Gellert, practically yelling and thus half of Godric’s Hollow was able to hear him. “Open the window and let me back inside,” was how his little ‘song’ continued, which were just practically all the facts that happened. “I love you so much, didn’t mean to hurt you,” he added and Albus buried his face into his pillow and groaned. Someone, please make it stop. Albus was flushing up to his ears and he peeked inside jaw dropping. Gellert was on his knees then, one of his hands extended up to Albus and the older wizard groaned. “Hello, my love,” purred Gellert.

 

“Shut up,” hissed Albus.

 

“Open the window and let me in, my little lemon,” sang Gellert on top of his lungs and Albus ducked his head down, hearing Aberforth’s laughter from his bedroom and he could even hear Ariana’s giggles. He was going to single-handedly strangle him! “Come ooon, my little sugar-bum.”

 

“Shut up,” barked Albus as he finally opened the window and stuck his head down, Gellert happily cheering. Success. Well, he knew it would work. He was a genius, after all, a self-proclaimed that was, but a genius nevertheless. “Leave me alone!” he then said and Gellert pouted.

 

“But, my little bumblebee, I love you so much. Love me back. I'm adorable,” yelled out Gellert, drunk as hell and was then sitting on the floor. Yep, even kneeling was too difficult. Aberforth opened the window as well and looked up at Albus, who was now red as a tomato. 

 

“C’mon, sugar-bum,” teased Aberforth. “Listen to him,” he said and Gellert nodded. 

 

“Abe, stay out of-”

 

“Look, my little chocolate,” said Gellert and hiccuped. What the bloody hell was up with all of those nicknames?! “I can keep going for as long as I can,” said Gellert and Albus whined. Yes, he was very aware of that. Gellert was stubborn, combined with his manipulative side, it was a recipe for disaster. “No? Okay,” said Gellert and rubbed his palms together. “My little candy, you’re so sweet and-”

 

“You can come inside just shut the hell up,” quickly said Albus and finally gave up. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted Gellert to stop. He’d never live this down, Aberforth still laughing like crazy in his room and Albus just quickly ran down the stairs, grabbed Gellert by his wrist and dragged him straight into his room. Gellert was stumbling as Albus was dragging him towards his room and he then locked the door, flushing as Ariana and Aberforth were still laughing and he glared at Gellert, who was giggling.

 

“I'm a good singer, aren't I?” asked Gellert with a giggle and then waddled over to the bed. “Oops,” he said as he tripped over his feet and landed on top of the bed, trying to sit up, but it was impossible. “Al your bed is broken, it won't let me sit up,” complained Gellert and Albus just started laughing, finding the situation hilarious. His anger and annoyance were long gone and he just went to the bed, helping Gellert to sit up and Gellert giggled again, leaning in and he kissed Albus.

 

“Gell-”

 

“Mmm, my sweet bon-bon,” purred Gellert and Albus flushed, but smiled. Right, it would be pointless to attempt to have any kind of serious talk with Gellert in this state and he just shook his head. Gellert smiled when Albus kissed his forehead and then laid back down.

 

“You're a pain in the neck,” said Albus and Gellert snorted.

 

“Hey as long as I don't cause any pain to your ass, all's good,” said Gellert and Albus placed a hand on top of his mouth, Gellert waggling his eyebrows. Ugh, he really was- “Ich liebe dich,” said Gellert all of the sudden and Albus was gone. His heart gave up on him and he just admitted defeat, curling up next to Gellert. Albus was weak when it came to Gellert's German and the younger one knew that. 

 

“I love you too,” muttered Albus and kissed Gellert, who happily kissed him back. For the time being, Albus decided to let it go and just enjoy the time with giggling and singing Gellert. 

 

But once he'd sobered up, he won't go easy on him!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comment and kudo if you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
